Overwatch: The Line
by Kien Kotei
Summary: His dad dead, his friends scattered across the globe. James Morrison is the son of the legendary commander, having grown up surrounded by the members of Overwatch. But with the advent of the PETRAS Act, Overwatch is now gone. Determined to find the answers, he sets out under the guise of "Tempest". His journey will reveal answers, but it may not be the one's he is expecting.


Overwatch: The Line

Disclaimer: Blizzard owns Overwatch I just own this story

Chapter 1: The Fallen

Rain pattered against the umbrellas, showing no mercy to the small crowd gathered against the tombstone. A simple headstone marked the grave of one of their greatest leaders, and one of their closest friends. At first the crowd was fairly large, slowly though, it began to dwindle to a small group. Reinhardt had a hand on Angela's shoulder as she cried into his side. Lena stood by Genji, slightly leaning on the cyborg. Torbjorn stood alone staring at the headstone, eyes clouded by memories.

Away from the group two figures stood by a tree out of sight. A worn red poncho blew in the slight breeze as McCree held his hat at chest level. His head bowed in respect to the man he had known. The younger of the two was turned away lost in thought, running the past week through his head hoping to find some answer to the million questions in his head. Overwatch had been dismantled within days of the destruction of its headquarters in Switzerland. It was too fast, too methodical, and had to have been backed by someone with power.

But it left him with too many questions and not enough answers. He was brought out of his concentration by McCree putting a hand on his shoulder. "Be best to pay your respects while you still can, might not get another chance." he said putting his hat back on, and walked away pulling the poncho closer to his person. Watching McCree leave he turned to the group, he watched them for, a few minutes before turning around, pulling his hood up and walking off. Genji turned towards the tree, catching a glimpse of the retreating figure's back.

"Something wrong?" Lena asked him, having noticed the ninja shift his attention. Genji looked towards the former pilot, her small frame fitting perfectly under the umbrella, which she was holding over him to keep his armor and cybernetics dry. He appreciated her concern, and honestly it sometimes took awhile to dry his armor properly. Nonetheless he'd prefer not to have her worry about anything else right now.

"It was nothing, just my imagination." he replied keeping his tone level and his gaze on the stone. Lena looked at him for a bit longer before turning back as well. Genji's thoughts were on the retreating figure however, as there was only one possibility of who it could have been. " _Stay safe, my friend_." he thought to himself as they all slowly turned away one-by-one.

(Two weeks later)

Talon had stepped up their security recently, not just in terms of guards, but their encryption security was better than last time as well. But it still couldn't hold against my personal hacking programs.  
But then again a hacking program is useless against a gun pressed to the back of your head. The chair slowly turned revealing one of Reaper's Hellfire Shotguns leveled at my face. "Reaper, finally I get to meet the man who's been hunting us down like dogs." I said lacing my voice with venom.

Reaper laughed, cold and mirthless, an epitome of death. "I'm surprised you made it this far, although with ' _that_ ' damn boy scout as backup it shouldn't be." Reaper looked off to the side as his comm buzzed, mine activated two seconds later. His gun tilted to the side slightly, seizing my chance I kicked, the gun flying high into the air. Reaper brought his second shotgun out, only for me to unleash a concussive blast from my arm. He was sent flying into the hallway, and into some Talon troops.

A beeping noise from the computer signaled the program had finished its work. Grabbing the flash drive, I bolted for the door. The hallways blurred into one, I blew past group after group of Talon troops. I ignored the gunfire, the burning in my legs, ignored any and all external sensations and feelings. Getting out was the priority, and then finding a place to open the data cache. The final door opened to reveal the hangar bay, a gunfight currently being waged between Talon and a lone man.

I recognized the visor-ed face as Soldier: 76, the vigilante who had appeared out of nowhere and waged a one-man war against the criminal underworld. Grabbing my Pulse SMG I jumped down, landing amidst some crates. The firefight was slightly one sided as Soldier: 76 was taking insanely accurate blind shots with his rifle. The mercenaries could barely do anything, except cower behind cover or be torn apart by the pulse ammo.

Movement caught my eye at the top of the hangar. Widowmaker had set up for a kill shot, and she rarely misses. Spotting a barrel nearby, specifically the bright yellow sign with black flames. I grabbed and threw it in the general direction of the mercenaries, and sent a small volley after the barrel. The explosion sent the mercs sprawling onto the floor and Widowmaker was sent back into the wall. Taking the opportunity I ran to 76's area and quickly took cover next to the vigilante.

"Well this is a fine mess you've gotten into." I say sarcastically. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure the glare he was giving me would do the job. "You asked for a distraction, you got one, so shut it." he said as he returned to giving Talon hell. The firefight continued for another 20 minutes or so before 76 returned to cover, reloading his weapon and readying the helix rockets.

"We may have a...slight problem." he said. Belting out another volley of pulse ammo at some mercs, I returned to reload as well. "Oh yeah? Whats that?" I questioned sardonically. Before he could answer a sinister laughing followed by the reports of a sniper rifle gave me the answer.

"That would be the problem." was the reply. Reaper and Widowmaker had joined the fight, and the Talon mercenaries were quickly gaining the upper hand. I looked around and spotted another explosive barrel, an idea quickly forming. Nudging 76 I motioned to the barrel and smiled. "I think I like where this is going." he said almost managing to sound enthusiastic. Running to the barrel I grabbed it and quickly hurled it at the mercs. 76 waited and when it was withing optimal range he unleashed the helix rockets. The three missiles spiraled out before going in to the barrel unleashing a fireball and plenty of smoke.

We seized the opportunity and bolted for the open doors of the hangar. The crack of Widowmakers rifle following us, stopping only when we reached the edge of the jungle.

(Reaper's P.O.V.)

The damn brat was crafty, that last barrel was a pain to avoid. Widowmaker dropped down, glaring in the general direction they'd fled. "So, what are we supposed to tell the bosses?" I asked half-sarcastically, half-worried. She looked at me and smiled, not in the emotional sense, but still the message wasn't lost on me. She had managed to nail one of them in a vital spot.

"Which one?" I asked. She closed her eyes recounting the shots, and when she had the one she wanted she opened them again. "Ze boy playing soldier." she said.

Damn, if she did hit him the kid didn't have long. "Shame, I actually liked the brat." Still it was one less thorn in our side, plus the boy scout would want revenge. If it played out like I thought it would, then I'd be able to finish what I'd started all those years ago.


End file.
